state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
The Silver Shepherd
Name: The Silver Shepherd (Jon Wong Su) Type: Lunar Caste: Full Moon Anima: Burnished Silver Anima Banner: Alsatian Shepherd (German Shepherd) Tell: Growling undertone to voice, faint scent of dog breath Highest Virtue: Compassion Description: Bio: The tale of The Silver Shepherd comes in two parts: what happened to his incarnation during the First Age, and the story of his unusually similar current incarnation. Most information from the First Age incarnation is OOC. His backstory is also intricately connected to that of his bonded Solar, the Eye of Justice, and should not be considered complete without it. The First Age: Jon's previous incarnation, Wu Zhen, started out as a performer in the Black Lotus Circus Troupe. Most of the group had to depend on trickery, deception and natural born traits to perform most of their acts. Wu had not the gifts from the gods (at least not at this point) nor the heart to fool those around him. Instead, he worked hard to develop a strong background in artistic swordsmanship that featured his strength, speed, and precision. His reputation as one of the best mortal swordsmen that the Blessed Isle had to offer began to grow along with demands for his troupes appearance. One such performance was for the Solar, The Yovarian Prince, in honor of the Year's Calibration. Wu had heard rumors that this Prince and his men were searching throughout the Isle for Exalts of the Moon. It was also known he was of the un-agreeable sort, dramatically turning away each of the Blessed brought before him. Wu saw this for himself as each of his fellow troupe members preformed their acts in front of the jaded Prince. While the audience oohed and aahed, the Prince remained unimpressed, stating each act's imperfections. Somehow he could see through even the thickest of illusions, and spot a person's natural talent before they even started demonstrating it. He even caught the bastard son of one of the members pick-pocketing a nobleman, not only from across the room but also with his eyes closed. As the Solar burned through each act, Wu Zhen became increasingly nervous, hoping not to be picked apart like his comrades. Simultaneously, he became increasingly determined to prove his skill to the unfazed man. Wu Zhen then took his place in front of the throne, twin sabers drawn, not trying to hide his skill. He noticed a single eyebrow raise on the Prince's face but nothing more. He then commanded the Prince to participate in his latest act, one that "had to yet be seen by eyes even the immortals". Wu Zhen was pleased to see that no additional prodding was needed, as the Prince inquisitively arose from his lounging position and descended to the player's scene. John then had a young assistant bring out a stand with a thin sheet of wood propped up vertically. He then asked the Prince to stand with arms and legs apart so that he could properly tie him to the board through a series of handkerchiefs and his wrists and ankles. The Prince merely nodded. Wu Zhen then turned to face the audience, bowed and turned back towards the board. He slowly raised the sword in both hands, hearing gasps and shrieks coming from various audience members. Yet the Prince remained unfazed with his eyes staring intently into his own. Turning his attention back onto his sword he began to slash away at wood in front of him. Within less the minute all that remained was the prince silhouetted by a hairline's worth of wood. As he released the Exalt from his bonds, he spotted the vaguest indication of a grin on that face, Wu knew he had impressed the otherwise unresponsive man. To be continued (and edited)